thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr.
Officer Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr is a NYPD police officer who worked at the 55th precinct. He was portrayed by Coby Bell and stayed on the show for all 6 seasons. ---- Biography Ty was born the only son of his parents, Tyrone Sr. and Maggie Davis. He has 2 sisters. When Ty was 12, his father, also an NYPD cop, was killed in the line of duty. Ty Sr. was a corrupt cop, something Ty Jr. was unaware of until later in life. He was involved in a group of corrupt cops, but decided to report them to IAB. Another member of the group, Cathal Finney, arranged for Ty Sr. to be murdered by a criminal named Raymond Morris and make it look like an accident. Ty Sr.'s partner, John 'Sully' Sullivan, found out the truth, but decided not to report it so that Maggie would still be entitled to her late husband's pension. Ty Jr. graduated from Columbia University, but had always wanted to be a cop like his father and despite being accepted to Fordham law, decided to take a year out and become a cop, to see if it was what he really wanted to do. At the insistence of Maggie, who called the Borough Commander, Ty was partnered up with his dad's old partner, Sully. The two clashed at first - Ty's rookie status contrasted with Sully's veteran "been there, done that" attitude. Ty had a hard time at first separating "justice" from the "justice system" and at first disagreed with Sully's "solving problems" style of policing. However, the two soon became friends, working in the squad car 55 Charlie. In 2000, Ty saved a news reporter from drowning and became a hero, attracting media coverage. This led his half sister, Gina Girard, to find Ty and meet up with him. Ty discovered his father had had another family, and that his family and Sully all seemed to know about this before he did. Angry at everyone around him, Ty moved out of his mother's house and into an apartment. He later moved in with Carlos Nieto as a roommate. After the events of September 11, Ty bonded with Alex Taylor, a firefighter who had lost her father in the attacks. Having both lost their fathers in the line of duty, the two realised they had something in common and began a relationship. This changed though after Ty got shot, and started feeling differently. When he introduced Alex to Maggie as his "friend", this marked the beginning of the end. After Alex died, Ty felt very guilty. Ty was the best man at Sully's wedding to Tatiana and after she was murdered, he was one of the few people who did not give up on Sully after his descent into alcoholism. Ty, with help from Bosco and Doc, took Sully to a cabin where he helped his friend on the road to recovery. Ty had to be a chauffeur to Chief Hancock for a while but was later able to return to 55 Charlie with Sully. Ty started dating Sasha Monroe in 2004. She became pregnant with his baby but miscarried. After Sasha was exposed as a 'mole' from IAB, most of the cops shunned her, but Ty and Sasha managed to repair their relationship. He and Sully also managed to expose Cathal Finney for his role in Ty's father's death, and Finney committed suicide. Ty and new partner Brendan Finney (Cathal's son) made it look like an accident so that Mrs. Finney could still claim police pension, just as had been done with Ty Sr. years earlier. After the 55th Precinct was closed at the end of the series, Ty, along with Brendan Finney, was transferred to an Anti-Crime unit, where he rose through the ranks to become Lieutenant Davis, running half of Manhattan. He is engaged to Sasha, although they are not getting married as yet due to their careers. ---- Personality Ty started out as an inexperienced rookie, but soon developed into the strong cop he is today. He is fairly laid back most of the time, apart from when an issue directly affecting him, his family or his friends occurs. Ty can be very stubborn but is also very loyal to those he cares about, especially his mother and his partner, Sully. Ty likes listening to rap music and has size 17 feet. He is about 6'3" in height. ---- Family Tyrone Davis Sr. (father) deceased Maggie Davis (mother) Renata Davis (sister) Gina Moore Davis (sister) Mr. Moore (brother-in-law) Gwen Girard (half-sister) Jeanne (grandmother) ---- Relationships Sasha Monroe (soon-to-be wife) ---- Category:Characters